masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Krysae Sniper Rifle
The Krysae Sniper Rifle is a sniper rifle in Mass Effect 3. Description This turian antimateriel rifle is modified to kill Reaper enemies. The Krysae's scope uses a rangefinder that adjusts to keep the target in proper proportion to the shooter, which comes in useful when the sniper is forced into close range. Its specialized ammunition is both armor-piercing and explosive. In a desperate move, the turians released its specifications over the extranet so that nearly anyone with a fabricator could manufacture this weapon to help the war effort. Acquisition *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Randomly rewarded by purchasing an item pack after the Mass Effect 3: Rebellion Pack has been downloaded and installed. Player Notes *This rifle has a noticeable travel time between firing and hitting targets, so compensation for the target moving must be made. However, unless the target dodges a significant distance, the proximity fuse will explode when it gets near anyway. *The rifle fires when the trigger is released rather than when pressed. This benefits Infiltrators in the same way as chargeable weapons - if zoomed in to 10x before going into Tactical Cloak, an Infiltrator can fire off the scoped shot without breaking cloak. *Holding the trigger will change the zoom level from 2x to 10x. *The Krysae's biggest strength lies in the so-called "doubleshot" - if the trigger is held, released, pressed then released again (so the gun fires while changing zoom levels), the gun will fire two shots in rapid succession. With an Infiltrator, this makes it possible to put two shots and a power on a target before Tactical Cloak's bonus wears off. *If a shot is held, unscoped then rescoped, the zoom level will not change and the shot will have the power of a non scoped shot; despite the zoom level not changing, the in scope HUD will say that it has reset to a 2x zoom level. *The Krysae has a proximity fuse and deals area of effect damage in the form of an explosion - this can be utilised to not only shoot enemies behind cover by aiming above their heads, but also to damage large groups of enemies. *However, the proximity fuse means that if the bullet passes near any enemy, it detonates. This means that it is very tricky to shoot enemies that are behind other enemies, such as targets, or more dangerous opponents. *In addition, pressing fire whilst in cover, without aiming, will not always fire a shot. *Despite the weapon description mentioning that it is armour-piercing, the rifle in fact has no base penetration. *Due to the proximity fuse on the bullets, it is impossible to headshot a Guardian in normal fashion by shooting through the slit - the bullet detonates in front of the shield, and the Guardian takes no damage. A tactic to overcome this is to rely on the area of effect damage by shooting at a surface near (but not so close that it detonates prematurely) the Guardian. *The 2x zoom can be used to good effect by allowing close range combat, in similar way to the Kishock Harpoon Gun. *The proximity fuse will even detonate when it passes near cloaked enemies - this makes the weapon very effective against Phantoms and Geth Hunters as you can shoot near them and it will damage them. *The explosive rounds mean the Krysae is incapable of headshots. *This weapon works best when it can be spammed into a choke point, as this maximizes the usefulness of the weapon's explosive area of effect. *Due to its proximity fuse, screen shake due to teammate powers such as Shockwave does not affect its accuracy as shots will detonate if they get near an enemy. *Although the explosion is visually large, the area of effect damage radius seems to be relatively small. *The explosive damage ignores the shield gate effect (by which excess damage to shields doesn't carry over to health/armor), which makes it a very good sniper rifle for higher difficulties. *This gun becomes very effective when combined with all of the weapon damage bonuses available to the Geth Infiltrator from Tactical Cloak, Hunter Mode and Networked AI. It allows the user to take out weaker enemies, such as Geth Troopers and Geth Rocket Troopers in one shot on gold. *The above damage bonus works very effectively when combined with the area of effect damage - an Infiltrator can weaken groups of enemies by firing into the middle of them, allowing their teammates to mop them up. *Enemies are completely destroyed when killed because of the Krysae's high explosive rounds, making it useful against Reaper forces as it denies Cannibals bodies to consume. *With its proximity fuse meaning that its bullets explode when they get near enemies, it is very effective against fast moving enemies like Phantoms and Nemeses. Category:Turians Category:Multiplayer